Benutzer Diskussion:MtaÄ/Archiv/3
Was auch immer, hallo erst mal, ich wollte fragen,. ob der neue Name in der AFW8-Vorlage so in Ordnung ist. Und gehört Fiona nicht eher zu der Königsfamilie? Nitzudan(Diskussion) 17:41, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Habe ich vergessen, sie zu übertragen? Hm... bin halt doch schon überarbeitet ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 17:42, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::So siehts mal aus. Nitzudan(Diskussion) 17:45, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Was hast du jetzt schon wieder mit den Charakteren vor? ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 17:46, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Wieso? :::::Weil da ein roter Link ist. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 17:47, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Lass mich nur. Ich denke, cih weiß, was ich tue^^ Nitzudan(Diskussion) 17:49, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ja, mir meine Disku vollschreiben, obwohl man das auch wo anders machen kann ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 17:49, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Charakterprofile Da Du gemeint hattest, ich könnte ruhig Charakterprofile für die wiederkehrenden Hauptcharaktere meiner Mr.-Mondo-Geschichten anlegen, hätte ich eine Frage: Wie soll ich das dann korrekt benennen? Es würde sich ja auf alle Geschichten um Mr. Mondo und die Kids beziehen. --Dorle 13:21, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. - War das verkehrt, daß ich die Redirects durch direkte Links ersetzt habe? :--Dorle 13:53, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, dann war das wohl ein Missverständnis meinerseits, oder? - Ich hatte das eigentlich gemacht, damit keine Doppelredirects entstehen. ::--Dorle 13:59, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Jetzt ist die Zurückverschiebung also erfolgt. Wegen dem Charakterprofil hätte ich noch eine Grundsätzliche Frage: Sollte in einem solchen auch stehen, wo die Figur "Mr. Mondo" ursprünglich herkommt, und in wiefern ich sie umgedeutet und verändert habe? Ach ja: der Winterskin in hellblau ist ...interessant. :::--Dorle 18:09, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re: Danksagung!^^ 1. Hää, was auf Wunsch, sry, versteh ich gerade nicht, hab bestimmt wieder was vergessen! 2. Gerne gemacht! 3. Ich schau mal bei Gelegenheit rein, momentan les ich lieber mal en paar Zeilen von AfW8! --Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 15:00, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Um zu Kirby zu kommen, also ich hab kein Kirby-Spiel, aber der Charakter gefällt mir, und würde ich auch als Bedingung machen, nur komisch ist doch, das arnfear jede Woche, wenn möglich en Kapitel hochladen will, aber auf der Homepage von faylen7 schon mehr Kapitel stehen. Wenn ich fies wäre, könnte ich ja aus Jux und Dollerei alle Kapitel hochladen, mach ich natürlich nicht, aber trotzdem, aber ich will mich da nicht unnötig einmischen, geht mich ja nichts an!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 15:04, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Nun ja, zwar hab ich noch nicht viel gelesen von der Story, aber en paar Sätze schon, und irgendwie ist das total gut geschrieben, faylen7 inspiriert mich sowas von, wenn ich ein bisschen davon lese, kommen mir auch neue Ideen in den Sinn, und dann muss ich die nur aufschreiben ansonsten is es wieder weg, lol!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 15:09, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm, ich bin lauter dabei, am Anfang meiner Story habsch voll viel Wert auf Gefühle und so gelegt gehabt, aber im Laufe der Kapitel sind die verloren gegangen, aber jetzt habsch einfach mal so ne halbe Seite mit Gefühlen und Emotionen vollgestopft! Und auf den Punkt bin ich noch nicht gekommen, nicht einmal Ansatzweise. Übrigens, in welcher Verfassung kannst du am besten schreiben?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 15:12, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Nun ja, also dann, vlt sprechen wir uns schon früher wieder als wir denken!^^--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 15:48, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Winterskin Es wurde doch zum 1. November ein Winterskin angekündigt is der scho da und ich bin blind oder is er noch nich da?--arnfear 17:46, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :das sieht mal richtig witzig aus ^^--arnfear 17:52, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :: das ist eins dieser dinge von ich bei wikisyntax nie verstanden hab sowie vorlagen erstellen bin eher bei zeldawiki beim artikel schreiben^^--arnfear 17:55, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::ne leider noch nicht aber es kann glaub ich nicht mehr lang dauern aber ich hab sowas von keine zeit dazu das is der scheiß ^^--arnfear 17:59, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::wie meinst du des mit dem link? ich hätt dir höchstens glaub ich ne e-mail von ihm--arnfear 18:01, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::wenn ich die e-mail find schick ich sie dir im forum per pn die braucht ja nich jeder wissen ^^--arnfear 18:04, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::hab dir ne pn geschickt--arnfear 18:07, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Anwesenheit heute Heute bin ich leider wieder nur bis acht da. Ich hoffe, das ist nicht schlimm. Nitzudan(Diskussion) 18:07, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Club Hallo darf ich mal fragen, worum es bei diesem Club der Wikis geht? Sir tobi YIE Darf ich fragen, wer /was diese "Hand" ist? Hoffe auf eine schnelle Antwort. PS: Sieh mal im Kirby Wiki. Nitzudan(Diskussion) 19:51, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Unbenutzte Bilder Da Du die ganzen Integerland-Sachen, die aus der alten "Storypedia" importiert wurden, gelöscht hast, könntest Du eigentlich auch die dazugehörigen Bilder löschen. --Dorle 11:04, 1. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Hier der Link der einen: Bild:I-Integerlandkarte.jpg. Weitere finden sich unter Spezialseiten/Unbenutzte Dateien. Dort sind auch noch ein paar Sachen, die IMHO unter Copyright-Verletzungen fallen. --Dorle 18:47, 1. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Charakter-Beschreibungen für Mr. Mondo-Geschichten Ich hab mal die Charakterbeschreibung für Mr. Mondo selbst erstellt (siehe hier: Mr. Mondo (Mr. Mondo-Geschichten) ) Sieh es Dir mal an, ob das so geht. --Dorle 16:49, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Gerne. - Bild kann ich ja noch malen, aber die Farbgebung der Kirby-Infobox ist für meinen Mr. Mondo einfach viel zu rot und pink. :--Dorle 16:56, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Was die Farben angeht, habe ich es geändert. Aber wie erzwinge ich einen freiwählbaren Titel über der Box? Da soll ja "Mr. Marvin Mondo" drüber stehen, nicht: "Mr. Mondo (Mr. Mondo-Geschichten)". ::--Dorle 17:43, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Nein, die Zeichnung des guten Doc's hatte ich noch nicht gemacht. Jetzt lade ich ihn allerdings hoch. - Aber in wiefern soll der auf der Hauptseite gefeatured werden? :::--Dorle 12:52, 5. Dez. 2008 (UTC) MeerundMehr in der Locopedia Dein Artikel Meer und Mehr in der Locopedia ist absolut okay. - Überhaupt kein Problem. --Dorle 10:13, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Neue HP hey ähm könntest du bei den partnerseiten des bei meiner ändern. es heißt nichts mehr www.faylen7.npage.de sondern www.faylen7.de.tl danke ^^ Geschichte Würde es sich lohnen, eine Geschichte über folgende Serien zu machen: Mario, Spongebob, die Simpsons, Pokemon, Harry Potter und Neds ultimativer Schulwahnsinn zu machen, also dass alle in einer Geschichte auftauchen? Wenn ja: Wie soll die Geschichte heißen?--SuperMario 17:02, 8. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :In Ordnung, aber bis ich die Geschichten fertig habe, kann's lange dauern.--SuperMario 17:23, 8. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Adminrechte Was würdest Du denn so erwarten? - Ich bin bei Waddel 8, FSS und den anderen Sachen nicht wirklich drin, und habe daher wenig Ahnung, was an Bearbeitungen von dritten erwünscht ist, und was nicht. Spam beseitigen (falls wirklich welcher auftreten sollte) kann ich natürlich jeder Zeit. --Dorle 19:54, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Gut. - Jetzt im Moment muß ich nichts kontrollieren oder ändern, oder? Überflüssige, nicht benutzte Bilder löschen kann ich ja auch, ebenso wie die letzten "Integerland"-Reste, oder? --Dorle 20:19, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Unglücklicher Weise sind die Bilder, die dieses Lösch-Skript vor ein paar Tagen gelöscht hat immer noch unter Der Rubrik "Spezialseiten/Unbenutzte Dateien" vorhanden. - Z. B. die beiden Integerland-Karten, diese Elefanten-Mariuhana-Flagge und noch so einiges andere. ::--Dorle 20:29, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Noch mal zu Mr. Mondo-Geschichten Wenn ich den Personenartikel zu Dick Wilhelm (dem Sohn von Prof. Kongre, spielt bei zweien der Mondo-Geschichten mit) verfasse, darf da drin erwähnt werden, daß er der Sohn des Professors und einer Prostituierten namens Rosa Wilhelm ist? - Auf ihre Tätigkeit gehe ich dabei natürlich nicht ein, aber wäre der Begriff an sich schon ein Verstoß gegen das Verbot "anstößiger" Wörter? --Dorle 20:38, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Sidebar Der ist so doch gut. - Jedenfalls übersichtlicher. --Dorle 10:18, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Charakterartikel Kongre Ich hoffe, der geht so in Ordnung. Es fehlt natürlich der Absatz über die Vergangenheit und was er in seiner neuen Existenz so gemacht hat. --Dorle 21:20, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) RE Entschuldige die späte Antwort, aber ich war gestern nicht da, wie gesagt, HAs sind Stress pur. Erst mal, sieht ganz gut aus, auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß, wo Clauzio ist und warum Geritt auf einmal Pipe Mans Erzrivale ist, aber sonst gut! Nitzudan(Diskussion) 15:48, 12. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Spellbinder So, es ist so weit, ich habe jemanden gefunden, mit dem ich die dritte Staffel von Spellbinder schreiben kann. Kannst du mir ein Portal errichten, sowas wie Portal:Spellbinder/Fanstory? Also schon mit allen Balken und so. Die Gestaltung der Seite übernehme ich dann selbst,... nur bräuchte ich auch noch eine inputbox. Wäre nett, wenn du das machen könntest, falls du das erlaubst! Übrigens, die Spotlights sehen super aus!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 18:38, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :OK, danke! Und habsch schon erwähnt, dass die Spotlights super aussehen!?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 18:48, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Meinst du jetzt den Balken einheitlich machen?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 18:56, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Deine Meinung Schau dir zuerst das erste Video an, und danach das andere, und dann deine Meinung bitte!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:14, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=1Nee_p7hjqU&feature=channel_page http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=RXQi1tas0Ek&feature=channel :Nirgends, das ist eine Co-Produktion, der eine Typ hatte das mit ner Digicam aufgenommen ich habs runtergeladen und mit nemm besseren Bild versehen!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:37, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Jetzt mach ich das auch selbst, also mit dem MP3-Player vom Fernseher aufnehmen, da ich kein profesionelles Mikrofon habe. Die Qualität ist so lala! Aber denoch!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:49, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm, vlt kauf ich mir eines für Weihnachten, oder so. Aber mal schauen, kommt Zeit, kommt Rat!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:54, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Also meinst du so Redewendungen wie, Morgenstund' hat Gold im Mund!, erklären! Hmm, warum nicht, hört sich doch ganz gut an, jedoch solltest du dann langsam mal überlegen, ob du das Wiki nicht in Literapedia umtaufst!^^--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 20:00, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, dann solltest du aber nen neuen Namensraum einführen, wie Sprichwörter oder Redewendungen!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 20:04, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Warum, nee, lass mich raten, weil das viel Arbeit ist? Kann ja auch mal neue Namensräume im Spellbinder-Wiki verlangen, wie... Schauspieler, Darsteller, Welt, Geräte, Folgen,...^^--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 20:08, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Nee, aber kannst du mir helfen, also ich will so nen Color-link haben, wo aber man aber den Titel ändern kann, also der Link soll zu Ashka verlinken, jedoch soll dann da Aya oder so stehen, kannst du mir das hier machen? http://de.spellbinder.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Color-Doppellink --Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 20:28, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Über O'Klock?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 20:32, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Wie muss ich den Link jetzt verwenden, gib mir mal bitte en Beispiel!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 20:35, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::OK, habs jetzt, danke für deine Hilfe! http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=Xb4l1pb0sQU Übrigens, das habsch mit dem MP3-Player aufgenommen, sei ganz ehrlich, und gib eine ehrliche Bewertung ab!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 20:41, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Hää, wie du siehst dir das normalerweise nicht mit Ton an?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 20:45, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Na auf jeden Fall, ich leg mich jetzt zur Ruh'! Und falls du das Video schlecht findest, gib gar keine Bewertung ab, denn dann weißt du es nicht zu schätzen!^^ Übrigens, O'Klock sieht noch en bisschen leer aus!^^--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 20:49, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) #OK, du erweiterst den Artikel ja gewiss noch! #Hmm, schau dir das Video Morgen an! #Ähh, jetzt hab ich es vergessen! #Auf jeden Fall Gute Nacht! #--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 20:53, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ??? Ping? Wo hab ich das geschrieben?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 21:28, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Skin? Aber was meinst du mit Skin, erläutere das bitte mal, stehe mal wieder total auf dem Schlauch!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 21:41, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Ahh, so viel hat sich auch nicht geändert, oder? Aber ein wenig schon, das sehe ich! Also wie gesagt, nach Weihnachten, Skin, Spellbinder-Wiki! ;)--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 21:46, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ahh, die sind mir schon aufgefallen, also vorhin irgendwann. Aber eher liegt es dann an mir, Heilig Abend, keine Ahnung, da hab ich noch voll viel zu tun, also hier und vor allem auf YouTube. Hab dann vor eine deutsche Folge von Spellbinder reinzustellen, so als Weihnachtsgeschenk für alle Spellbinderfans. Und am 1. Weihnachtstag bin ich bei meiner Oma, bis Abends immer. Es wird wohl dann erst am dem 26.12. gehen, denke ich, aber die Ferien sind lang und so ein Skin ist schnell gemacht, vor allem mit dir als Profi!^^ :OK, werde es mir merken, interessantes Datum, hatten seine Eltern gerade gut Weihnachten über die Bühne gebracht gehabt, kam vor dreißig Jahren oder so noch ein Nachträgliches!^^--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 21:59, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Störenfried? Was für ein Störenfried, was macht der so?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 22:04, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ja, ich habe nachgesehen, manche wissen echt nicht, wie sie sich zu benehmen haben, aber die Konsequenzen sind ja eindeutig!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 22:07, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Naja, ich muss übrigens jetzt auch mal schlafen gehen, nicht einmal Kaffee hilft mehr was, und was für ein Deutsch sprichst du eigentlich, nerve wird mit v''' geschrieben, also so steht es in meinem Duden, hab eben nach gesehen! Aber nun, gute Nacht!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 22:13, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::OK, keine Ursache, man hilft sich ja immer gerne gegenseitig!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 09:58, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Nachher, meinst du damit jetzt oder in ner Stunde!? Übrigens, habsch mich an deinem Blog beteiligt!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 10:03, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :OK, dann schau ich gleich mal nach!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 10:06, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Re: 2 Ja, gefällt mir! Auch oben sind jetzt die Links so eingedrückt, das sieht auch gut aus, wirklich sehr gute Arbeit! ;-) Nur wie hast du das gemacht?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 16:30, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Kannst du hier mal schauen, irgendwie habsch gerade keinen Plan, wie ich das linksbündig machen soll! Also ne Fortsetzung!? Aber was musst du vorher noch hochladen?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:04, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, hab ich dir doch erzählt, dass ich im Moment ne Geschichte am schreiben bin, also ist jetzt nicht so vergleichbar, aber da springe ich auch immer in der Zeit, und am Ende wird sich irgendwann alles aufklären. Also, warum nicht!?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:09, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich bemühe mich, aber die erste 'Staffel' auch, weil soviel Zeit hab ich auch nicht, aber ab der zweiten werde ich ein wenig mitlesen, schreib mir, sobald etwas neues kommt! Hast du meine Nachricht im MarioWiki gelesen?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:18, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) OK, vlt lese ich es auch Morgen, wollte noch nen Trailer machen!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:22, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Au, ich bin schon gespannt, aber dafür möchte ich auch eine Rückmeldung zu meinen Trailern, ja!?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:25, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Na dann, hier!^^--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:32, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Danke, habs runtergeladen!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 12:38, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Nein, nein, ich hab das Prolog und den ersten Teil des ersten Kapitels schon gelesen, also soweit, wie du jetzt bist. Aber noch kann ich mir ja schlecht ein Urteil bilden, da ich davon ausgehe, dass da ja noch was kommen wird, oder!?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 18:27, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich kann wirklich noch nichts sage, da es wirklich noch viel zu wenig ist, als dass ich mir eine Meinung darüber bilden könnte. Aber es hat auf jeden Fall potenzial!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 18:31, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) MarioWiki-Blog Hmm, hoffe das liest er nicht... Aber, im MarioWiki habsch doch auf deine anraten hin diesen Blog eröffnet, und BobaCartman fragt mich dann auf einmal, ob die beiden Testvids deutsch oder englisch sind. Was glaubst du, sollte diese Frage, es ist doch klar und deutlich zu hören, dass dies Deutsch ist, oder!? Also ich habe damit keine Probleme, nur wie würdest du dir das erklären, also nicht dass es mich jetzt interessieren würde, nur warum erfragt man etwas total offensichtliches? Und noch was, das mit den Bearbeitungsgründen finde ich gut, aber korr'i'''gieren wird so geschrieben und nicht korr'e'''gieren! Hab es extra nach gesehen!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 20:47, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Na, weißt du, ich bin ein kluger Mensch, und ich belasse es dabei, man sollte sich nicht immer in andere Leute Angelegenheiten einmischen, aber wenn er schon so 'dumm' fragt, sollte ich auch weiter kluge (dumme) Fragen stellen, aber ich schau mal, wenn mich dann jemand so bedrängen würde, würde ich das einfach 'überlesen'!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 20:53, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Namensräume und so Hmm, mal ne Frage, wir hatten vor Weihnachten in Deutsch mit Satiren angefangen gehabt. Nun wäre es doch auch interessant, auch noch als Namensraum Satire aufzunehmen, oder!? Weil mir ist da so ein interessanter Gedanke gekommen, wie ich eine allseits bekannt (und beliebte) Geschichte ein wenig abändern kann, sodass sie auf einmal einfach anders ist, eben lustiger. Nur bin ich nicht so sicher, ob es tatsächlich in die Kategorie Satire einzuordnen wäre, aber anders wo ist es auch eher unpassend, immerhin wird ja etwas 'verunglimpft'! Aber was hälst du von der Idee, das auch noch als Namensraum aufzunehmen?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:14, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Na, ich schau mal, wie ich das auf die Reihe krieg, muss erstmal ne gute Vorlage finden, die ich eben abändern kann, weil aus dem Gedächtnis geht das schlecht. Aber falls ich anfange zu schreiben nenne ich das Teil '''Test/Test (Satire) oder so, oder mal schauen!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:23, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Vorlage, ich finde keine Vorlage in den LÄ!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:34, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) OK, dann mach das!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:37, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Eigentlich kann man sie schon verstehen, so im großen und ganzen! Auf jeden Fall verständlich, aber erklären muss ich sie jetzt nicht, oder!?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 18:47, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Sieht auf jeden Fall gut aus, nur leider muss ich jetzt schon wieder off, weiß net ob ich heute nochmal on komme. Falls nicht, Bon Nuit!? und bis Morgen!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 18:51, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC)